


On Repeat

by EdramiQuince



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I’m on a writing spree, Loki bein drunk, M/M, Soulmates, bruce banner is a pure bean, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdramiQuince/pseuds/EdramiQuince
Summary: It happens to everyone. The same day will loop itself over until you find your soulmate. This time, it’s Bruce’s turn.





	On Repeat

“It happens to everyone.” Bruce had been told as a child. He hadn’t been expecting it. Almost 50 years old and he convinced himself it wasn’t happening. So of course, when he woke up and the day on his calendar was marked the same as before, he didn’t believe it. He checked his phone. May 17th. 8:37 in the morning. The same time and day he woke up to yesterday. Shock filled his system. He was finally going to meet his soulmate. He got up, shuffling for clothes. His soulmate wouldn’t care what he looked like, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to dress well. He walked downstairs, glasses on and starts cooking himself breakfast. He yawned slightly. He would take his time. He had all the time in the world now. He chuckled to himself at the thought. He finished up.   
Time to go soul-searching, he thought to himself as he pulled on a light coat and walked out the door. He walked to dozens of stores and ended up in a bar. No one seemed world changing, or even single. When he returned home, it was bland. He repeated the same schedule the next day. He figured he’d be able to find his soulmate based on who was out of place.  
Two days of the same schedule, same routine, same people, and he was starting to question his judgement. He found himself in the bar, third repeat, slumped over it, when the door opened. He turned around. Black hair, pale green eyes, and clearly already drunk. He sat down next to Bruce, who found himself with a loss for words.  
“Uh, my name,” he took a breath, “My name is Bruce Banner,” he rushes out. His face was red.  
“Loki,” the other greets smoothly, ordering a drink.  
“So, you’re the one.” He manages our, cursing his complete lack of subtlety.  
“I guess I am.” He smiled, his words slurring.  
“How drunk are you?” Bruce asked, cursing his lack of subtlety again.  
“Not very.” Came the obvious lie and Bruce smiled a bit.  
That night, Bruce ends up sleeping in a bed other than his own.


End file.
